


Blind Fate

by Nephilim493



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, College AU, Fluff, Kylo Ren (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Rey (mentioned) - Freeform, finn (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim493/pseuds/Nephilim493
Summary: Armitage Hux fait l’erreur de laisser son amie Rey lui organiser un blind date. Celui-ci ne se passe pas aussi mal qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 7





	Blind Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597913) by [SlytherinPirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate). 



> Je tiens à remercier jakrster qui a bien voulu être ma bêta pour ce one-shot ainsi que SlytherinPirate qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire ce texte. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. Bonne lecture.

Armitage Hux était impatient. Il attendait son blind date depuis un certain temps, déjà, et il commençait sérieusement à envisager l’idée de se lever et de partir. Il regarda par la fenêtre du café les rues pluvieuses de Windsor. D’où il se trouvait, il pouvait presque voir le château. De tous les châteaux d’Angleterre, celui de la ville était son préféré.

Il soupira et sirota son thé, se demandant si son rencard allait arriver un jour. Il ne serait pas surpris s’il ne le faisait pas, après tout, qui voudrait sortir avec un homme aussi grincheux et coincé que lui ? Puis il se souvient : la personne ne savait pas qui il était. C’était un blind date, après tout.

Une clochette sonna pour signaler l’ouverture de la porte du café ainsi que l’entrée d’un nouveau client. Hux leva les yeux et fixa son regard sur l’homme qui venait qui venait de passer le seuil de la porte du café.

Oh par tous les dieux, non.

Hux regarda, avec une crainte grandissante, Poe Dameron scanner le café du regard, cherchant une personne seule et qui serait son éventuel rendez-vous Malheureusement, il remarqua rapidement que Hux était la seule personne qui était assis, seul. Poe marcha avec appréhension jusqu’à la table de Hux.

\- Alors, dit-il en s’approchant maladroitement. Es-tu le rendez-vous que Rey m’a arrangé ?

\- Apparemment, oui, répondit Hux, d’un air renfrogné. Rey ne sait clairement pas quel genre d’homme m’intéresse.

C’était un mensonge. Hux avait commis l’erreur de se saouler devant Rey à une fête de dortoir et de lui avouer à quel point il trouvait Poe Dameron frustrement attirant. Après coup, il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, à quiconque, à propos de cela. Techniquement, ce blind date ne comptait pas comme une dénonciation… Cependant, Hux était tout de même furieux que la fille ait trouvé cette faille dans leur promesse.

\- Pour être honnête, commença Poe en s’asseyant. Je ne savais même pas que tu aimais les hommes.

Hux arqua un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’essayais de le cacher. Je veux dire… Regarde ma cravate, par exemple. Elle brille.

Hux souleva sa cravate et, effectivement, le tissu bleu foncé scintillait sous la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait par la fenêtre du café. Poe ricana.

\- Je ne sais pas. Déclara-t-il. Je pensais que tu pouvais, peut-être, être européen, tu sais.

Hux renifla.

\- Tu… Tu m’as sérieusement pris pour une Elle Woods ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle Woods. Tu n’as jamais vu Legally Blonde ?

\- Une fois, peut-être ?

\- Peu importe. Hux roula des yeux et sirota son thé tandis que Poe lui souriait. Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? demanda Hux après une minute de silence.

Poe haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? releva-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Eh bien, tu ne m’aimes pas. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t’embêterais à rester à un rendez-vous avec moi.

\- Qui a dit que je ne t’aimais pas ?

Hux regarda Poe, confus et méfiant.

\- Je pensais que tu aimais Finn ou quelque chose comme ça, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Finn est fou amoureux de Rey, confia Poe, en haussant à nouveau les épaules. Et puis, si tu devais choisir un mec, je pensais que ce serait Kylo Ren ou un truc comme ça.

À ce moment, Hux éclata de rire.

\- Pardon… Kylo Ren ? demanda-t-il, toujours hilare. Ce grand gamin ?

Poe rougit.

\- J’en sais rien, siffla Poe sur la défensive. Si tu le déteste autant, pourquoi tu traînes avec lui tout le temps ? En plus de ça, n’est-il pas ton colocataire ?

Hux fit un pause. En fait, il n’y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Il soupira.

\- Ren est particulièrement ennuyant, mais lorsque nous étions en première année, le professeur Snoke nous a mis en binôme pour un projet long d’un semestre et depuis… Je ne sais pas, nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble que nous sommes devenus proches ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ca à l’air stupide. Il reste quand même un sacré enfoiré, ajouta Hux, juste pour être certain que Poe ne se ferait pas de fausse idée à propos de son point de vue sur Kylo Ren.

Poe se contenta de rire une fois encore.

\- Eh bien, je suis content que tu n’aimes pas Kylo Ren, approuva-t-il. Cela nous donne l’opportunité d’avoir ce rendez-vous. Hux rougit et pris une autre gorgée de thé. Aimerais-tu aller voir le château après cela ? questionna Poe.

\- J’ai vu une confiserie, à quelques magasins de là. Peut-être que nous pourrions y aller, d’abord ? dit Hux, lançant un regard à travers la fenêtre.

\- J’aime bien ta façon de penser, adopta Poe avec un sourire

0o0

\- Alors, et toi, pourquoi n’as-tu pas encore quitté ce rendez-vous ? s’enquit Poe alors qu’ils faisaient la queue dans le magasin de bonbon.

\- Parce que tu m’achètes des chocolats, rigola, sans détour, Hux.

Il pointa la boîte qu’il avait choisi et que Poe tenait, désormais, dans ses mains, prêt à la payer.

\- Non, non pas ça, je veux dire… si tu ne m’apprécie pas, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Est-ce que c’est comme ce que tu te disais avec Kylo, avant ?

Hux resta silencieux un moment avant de détourner le regard.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que je ne t’aimais pas, souligna-t-il, si doucement que cela fit cligner, plusieurs fois, les yeux de Poe.

\- Attends… Tu m’apprécies ? Je pensais que tu me haïssais, s’exclama-t-il en fixant Hux.

Hux roula des yeux à nouveau.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, Dameron. Tu es agaçant, c’est certain. Mais tu es loin de l’être autant que Kylo Ren, et d’après notre précédente discussion, il semblerait que je ne le déteste pas non plus. Poe fit un large sourire et attrapa la main de Hux, qui le fusilla du regard. Que fais-tu ?

\- Ce n’est pas évident ? Je te tiens la main.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis presque sûr que c’est ce que les gens font durant des rendez-vous normaux.

Hux devint écarlate, mais il ne fit rien pour s’arracher à la poigne. Poe l’interpréta comme une victoire.

0o0

Ils se promenaient, mains dans la main, dans les jardins du château. Poe tenait le sac de la confiserie qui contenait les chocolats ainsi qu'un charmant petit canon, qu'il avait acheté pour Hux, dans la boutique de souvenirs. Hux se prenait à rire aux blagues de Poe et à sourire avec lui bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. 

\- C’est vraiment très beau, Poe, dit-il, alors qu’ils commençaient à revenir vers l’entrée principales du châteaux. Merci.

Poe fit un sourire doux à Hux.

\- Merci de m’avoir laissé une chance, Hugs, gratifia-t-il.

Hux rit.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Ce n’était l’un de ces silences gênants. C’était, plutôt, un silence agréable qui accompagnait parfaitement le coucher du soleil à l’horizon.

\- Est-ce que tu as conduit jusqu’ici ? demanda Poe, alors qu’ils sortaient du château.

Hux secoua la tête.

\- Non, j’ai pris le bus.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, offrit Poe.

Hux le regarda.

\- Vraiment ? Merci.

\- Pas de problème, assura Poe, en haussant le épaules. Tu habites assez près de mon dortoir, ça ne me dérange pas.

Ils écoutèrent de la musique sur le chemin du retour et Hux découvrit qu’il aimait la même musique que Poe. Ils parlèrent d’école, de leurs amis, et dans l’ensemble, ils s’entendaient beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi, ils s’attendaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l’appartement de Hux, Poe l’accompagna jusqu’à la porte.

\- J’ai vraiment passé un bon moment aujourd’hui, Hux, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Moi aussi, acquiesça-t-il d’un signe de la tête et retourna un sourire à Poe.

\- Tu as mon facebook, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Poe. On pourrait, peut-être, bientôt, réorganiser quelque chose ?

\- Oui, ça serait merveilleux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Poe se pencha, soudainement, pour embrasser Hux. Hux ferma les yeux et prit le visage de Poe en coupe, ses doigts courrèrent sur sa barbe rugueuse. Poe mit fin au baiser, mais il resta proche du visage de Hux.

\- On se voit bientôt, murmura-t-il.

Et dans un murmure, Poe retourna à sa voiture. Hux le regarda et imagina la suffisance avec laquelle Rey réagirait lorsqu’elle apprendrait le succès de son entreprise.


End file.
